1. Field
The present invention relates to an insert to be incorporated into a concrete component, such as a wall panel, slab, or beam, to provide an anchorage point in the component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cast-in ferrules or inserts for providing an anchorage point within a concrete component are conventionally fabricated from metal and are internally threaded for engagement with a bolt or other anchor member such as a length of reinforcing rod. The ferrule, usually of cast steel, is of robust construction and provides a strong anchorage and while this is essential in many situations, circumstances do arise in which the ferrule is to be used as a temporary anchorage and subject to comparatively low loadings or used for moderate loading in applications in corrosive environments. Examples of such usage include the fixing of formwork for on-site casting, the fixing of temporary bracing props, and permanent fixing of signage. In practice, in the absence of a suitable alternative, conventional ferrules are used for providing temporary anchorages such as these, and stainless steel ferrules are used in corrosive environments. However, conventional ferrules and stainless steel ferrules are relatively expensive and are “over-engineered” for many of these uses.
The present invention seeks to provide a cast-in insert of plastics suitable for use in reduced load situations, particularly when only a temporary anchorage is required.